Sailor Moon: Ice Princess
Mina and Artemis are hanging out with Luna in Serena's bedroom watching tv when a commercial for a free ice skating lesson from two sexy Winter Olympics gold medalists comes on. Mina and Serena immediately begin raving about how cool it would be to go. Artemis, seeing this suggests to Luna that their interest in ice skating could be a sign that their memories from their former lives in the Moon Kingdom could be returning. Luna says that he may be right as as she recalls, Princess Serena was one of the best ice skaters in the Moon Kingdom. At that moment in the Negaverse, Darien and Malakite are once more fighting over how long it's taking for them to get the Imperium Silver Crystal. The fight ends with Malakite proceeding with his latest plan, the skating lesson (who'd have thought!) and teleporting into the ice rink and possessing the two ice skaters', Natasha and Meesha with Negamonsters. Later that day, a huge croud of girls has gathered outside the ice rink in Azabu Juban with Mina, Serena, Amy, Raye and Lita ammong them. Raye isn't really interested in going in but Mina tells them that they all have to as they can only go in groups of five. Lita thinks that's a bit suspicious but they soon forget about how wierd that is and join all of the other girls inside. As soon as they get in, Natasha and Meesha enter with a spectacular ice skating performance and welcome everyone. Lita looks a bit dreamy as Meesha reminds her of her old boyfriend, Freddy. Moments later, Natasha sees Serena and Mina and how excited they both are and invites their group out to be first. Raye, Amy and Mina skate slowly out onto the ice. Lita asks Serena, who's looking fery nervous if she's okay. Serena says that she's fine as she was a great skater in her past life. Lita hesitantly leaves her and skates amazingly onto the ice, impressing even Meesha. Serena follows her and slips, slides and falls over. Raye pretends not to know her. Natasha then tells everyone to come on the ice and start skating as she leaves to go and observe everyone in the security room. Once there she begins scanning all of the women for Sailor Scouts. When the video falls on Serena who is still slipping and sliding she doesn't even bother scanning her as she was told Sailor Moon was a great ice skater in her past life. Suddenly she sees Meesha flirting with Lita over her abilities. He then invites her to dance with him and tries to lift her up, but she's too heavy so she lifts him up. Natasha becomes furious and announces that today's lesson is over and that everyone must leave. Everyone leaves the building and once outside begin to wonder why it was so short. Raye, Mina and Amy begin to talk about how lucky Lita is to have been offered a private lesson when they realise Serena is also gone. Suddenly all of the doors are locked from the inside. Serena, meanwhile has decided to stay inside and not leave until she gets her free lesson. She begins snooping around and discovers the video room Natasha was in before. She looks at the screens and is shocked to see that Natasha had identified Lita as Sailor Jupiter! Suddenly the screens begin to spark and Serena manages to dive out of the room just as it explodes. Back in the ice rink, Natasha has confronted Meesha and Lita and proceeds to transform into a Negamonster! She attacks both Meesha and Lita with a spinning skate attack which knocks them both over. Natasha looks upset and reaches out towards Meesha as her eyes begin to glow, possibly hypnotising Meesha and triggering his transformation into a Negamonster too. Luckily, Serena has just arrived and transforms into Sailor Moon and attacks them. They proceed to kick her arse though as, much to Serena's horror she still can't skate well as Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Mask appears and tells them not to hurt Sailor Moon because they just need the crystal but Natasha and Meesha turn on him for disobeying orders. Tuxedo Mask then teams up with Sailor Moon to defeat them and throws Sailor Moon into the air and instructs her on how to skate which jogs her memory and in no time they're both skating like pros. Eventually though, Meesha and Natasha get the upper hand and knock them into a wall. Lita, who had transformed into Sailor Jupiter offscreen attacks them with Jupiter Thunder Crash. Sailor Moon heals them with Moon Healing Activation. Just then Sailor Mars, Venus and Mercury arrive but so does Malakite who had seen Tuxedo Mask's betrayal and decides to off him and everyone else by activating a freezing device on the ceiling. Malakite disappears. Seeing no other choice, Tuxedo Mask throws a rose which destroys the device and frees everyone. He then disappears before anyone can say anything. That evening the girls console Lita who is a bit upset over losing Meesha but she tells them that it wasn't meant to be. Just then a guy walks past them. Lita sighs that he looks just like her old boyfriend, Freddy. Everyone sweatdrops and falls over.